Brendan's Camerupt
Numel is a Pokémon owned by Brendan. It was the third one he caught in Hoenn and his fourth overall. Personality As a Numel, he has the stable characteristics of the species, being slow to do any actions and seemingly dimwitted. Brendan utilized this feature in contests, highlighting his slowness and forgetfulness. This was exemplified more by his ability Simple, which doubled stat increases to then focus on speed. Not much of its personality is shown as a Camerupt, though it is powerful and brighter. It is no longer slow in mental capacities, and is able to counter opponent's attacks quicker. Pokémon Tales: Brendan In Vs. Numel, Numel was attracted to the Tamato Berry juice on Brendan's shirt, chasing him for it. Even after the shirt was changed, it still had an interest in Brendan. Julie, the Numel's caretaker, said Brendan could capture it. However, Numel used Amnesia to forget his feelings, and resisted being captured. Brendan used Lotad to battle it, the battle being shaky. In the end, Brendan defeated and caught Numel. In Vs. Torkoal, Numel watched the gym battle between Ian and Flannery, specifically to watch Flannery's Numel. In Vs. Meditite, Numel tried some of Brendan's Pokéblocks, which were very dry. He did not like them. In From Johto to Hoenn! An Electrifying Detour, Numel uses Magnitude, though it takes a long time for him to do it. When he eventually uses the move, it shakes the ship they're on and breaks the floor underneath the group, sending them to the floor below. Numel falls into the water, and is returned to his Pokéball. In Vs. Delcatty, Brendan uses TM43 to teach Numel Flame Charge. However, he doesn't show off the move. He then lags behind as the group goes to look at something. In Vs. Kirlia, Numel catches up to the others at the end of the episode, highlighting him being slow. In Vs. Breloom, Numel was chosen to compete in the Lilycove Contest. It using Amnesia to forget some moves helped him move on to the battle round, where he battled Drew's Breloom. Breloom is too fast and too powerful, until Numel finally accesses its newly learned Flame Charge. This also revealed that his ability is Simple, gaining massively abnormal speed boosts. With this newfound speed, Numel wins the battle and the contest for Brendan. In Vs. Dustox, Numel made a cameo appearance. In Vs. Cacturne and Banette, Numel battles alongside Beautifly against Anthony's Swalot and Pinsir. With Beautifly immune to Numel's Magnitude, the two easily took control of the battle, and won with ease. In Vs. Roselia and Dustox, Numel teamed up with Spinda to battle Natasha's Roselia and Dustox. The two are pushed back by their Toxic and defensive combos. Spinda reveals its new Water Pulse attack, shielding them from the attacks. However, it and Numel are outshined in combos, and they lose. In Daddy Issues: Raising the Prince of the Sea, Numel battles Millis' Honedge, defeating it with the help of Misty's Luvdisc. The two then battle Millis' Chesnaught, being beat back. In Blocks and Towers and Steve, oh Man, Brendan uses Numel to battle against Steve's Vulpix. The two are pretty even, but the battle was interrupted when their trainers learn that Rebecca was no longer watching. Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier In Vs. Nidoking, Numel is revealed to be one of the Pokémon that Brendan brought with him to Kanto. It battled alongside Spinda and Wynaut against Ken's Nidoking, showing off his new Flame Burst attack. He tried to destroy the machine that Ken was using, and destabilized it enough for a finishing blow to be done. In Vs. Ariados, Numel was chosen for the appeals round of the Saffron City Contest. He had a dazzling combination with Flame Burst, Flame Charge and Magnitude, allowing Brendan to move on to the next round. In Vs. Exploud, Numel was used in the battle round of the Silver Town Contest. It defeated a few Pokémon before battling Jeremy's Exploud in the finals. At first, Numel's lack of speed exemplified his abilities, matching Exploud. However, once Exploud utilized Boomburst, none of Numel's attacks could push through. He used Flame Charge to speed up, becoming faster than the sound based attack. Numel reduced Jeremy's points enough to allow Brendan the win. In Vs. Magcargo, Numel was used in the appeal round of the Mulberry Contest. He did well enough to move Brendan on to the next round. In Vs. Natasha, Numel teamed up with Spinda against Natasha's Ninetales and newly evolved Honchkrow. Honchkrow slowed down their attacks with Quash, while Ninetales absorbed Numel's Fire attacks. Numel struggled to land a combo until him and Spinda used a Tactical Fusion of Fire and Water. Honchkrow defeated Numel with a Water type Hidden Power. In Collecting the Regis, Numel battle Shadow's Parasect, defeating it and helping the group to escape. He later assisted Millis' Chesnaught in battling Shadow's Electabuzz and Belmondo's Magneton. The two struggle, Numel not able to land a strong blow with Magnitude. Millis complains about switching Numel out, Brendan saying he trusts Numel. Numel evolves into Camerupt from happiness, as he defeats Magneton with his new Eruption attack. He's then defeated by Shadow's Gyarados. In Vs. Brendan, Camerupt has a contest battle against Ian's Swampert. Camerupt revealed his new Solid Rock ability, resisting Swampert's super effective attacks. However, half of his moves were restricted by Swampert's Wide Guard, though he still put up a good fight. Ian and Swampert won in the end. Known Moves Improvised Moves * Tactical Fusion of Fire and Water: Numel used Flame Charge, while Spinda surrounded him with Water Pulse. Water Pulse protected Numel as he went to attack, then Water Pulse continues to attack. Trivia * Camerupt, as a Numel, is the first Pokémon of the Pokémon Tales series shown learning a move via TM, learning Flame Charge. * Camerupt is Brendan's first Pokémon besides Spinda to win a contest. * Camerupt is the second Pokémon of a main character to evolve in a special episode, and the third one to learn a move in a special. References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Fire Pokemon Category:Ground Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Brendan's Pokemon (PT)